


Love you so much

by iconicmorrison



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Bottom Rhys, F/M, Insecure Rhys, Lemon, NSFW, Shy Rhys, Smut, Sub Rhys, rhysxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicmorrison/pseuds/iconicmorrison
Summary: You and Rhys may or may not have sex in a closet and confess feelings for each other. (ps Rhys is a soft baby and i love him uwu)





	Love you so much

Rhys stilled as you laughed, your hand inching up his thigh. You’d just made a joke about you pulling him into some closet and fucking him right there, and he seemed to get pretty flustered about it.

“Rhys, babe? You okay?” You asked softly.

“Y-Yeah!” He tried to convincingly smile while taking a sip from his Subway drink. 

You two had been out for lunch today, and had stopped by Subway, as it was what Rhys had wanted. You didn’t really mind, you just wanted him to be happy. 

His cheeks were flushed a beautiful shade of pink, his robotic hand coming down on top of yours. He gently swiped a finger across your hand, the cold metal making you shiver a bit.

You looked up at him, smiling, before removing your hand to assist you in taking another bite from your sub. You two continued to have lunch together, your conversation ranging from the Handsome Jack posters that were strung about in his office, to a dog you’d seen in a pet store and wanted. This was one thing you loved about Rhys, though you’d never tell him you loved him. He was so easy to talk to, and he always listened to you.

He seemed to be distracted though.

“Rhys?” You called his name quietly, making him look at you,”Are you okay? You’ve been spaced out this whole time.”

He nodded reassuringly, and spoke softly,”I-yeah, i’m okay. I just...that offer earlier? Or-was it an offer? Maybe it was just a joke, but...”

You stopped for a moment, thinking about what he was trying to get out. What offer? What Joke?

“I...don’t understand babe. What joke?”

He sighed, his face flushing pink again,”About...A-about you and me in that closet over there...” he chuckled.

“Ohh, that?” You smiled, your eyes lighting up,”What about it?”

He averted his gaze, looking at his hands now,”Does the offer still stand? I-I mean only if you want to, of course, I-“

You cut him off,”Babe, of course it does,” you winked quickly. 

Within seconds, you pulled him out of his seat, and walked over to the closet he was referring to. You quickly pulled him inside, making sure nobody saw you two. 

“W-What’re you doing?” He asked you quietly, running his hand through his hair nervously.

“You asked if the offer still stood, it does. And if you want this, Rhysie, you’re gonna get it.” You smirked, before pushing him up against a wall. 

The closet was honestly pretty dark, save for the small, blue light emitting from his hand. You sprinkled kisses across his neck, the soft skin looking bare, just asking to be marked up. 

He let out a high pitched whine as you continued to kiss on his neck, your kisses growing into licks and bites. You chuckled at his quiet noise, kissing your way up to his mouth. His soft lips connected with yours instantly, a moan escaping his mouth as you let your hands wander. 

You slowly made your way down his body with your hand, gripping his bulge lightly,”You’re already hard, aren’t you Rhysie?” You smiled.

“M-Mhm...” he timidly whined, locking his arms around your neck. 

He bucked into your touch instantly, craving more friction. You couldn’t help but chuckle at his actions, deciding to speak upon them.

“You’re so greedy, babe,” 

He whined once more, closing his eyes,”Only for you...”

Your breath got caught in your throat as you took into account what he’d said. You groaned thinking about it, now making swift work of his belt and pants zipper. You quickly tossed them down, running your fingers along the edge of his boxers. 

“As much as i’d love for you to fuck me right here, right now...” you sighed,”...could you please touch me, Rhys?” you whined.

You knew Rhys had always been timid and shy, but you wanted to give him a chance to do what he wanted. 

He let out a quiet,”Y-Yeah...” before bringing his hands down to your hips, turning you around.

You leaned back into his erection purposefully, your ass giving him a delicious amount of pressure. He groaned quietly and brought one of his hands up to your chest, and slid it under your shirt. He made quick work of sliding your bra down, his mechanical arm squeezing your breast delightfully. You moaned at the feeling, pushing back more against him.

You heard him grunt into your ear before bringing his other hand down beneath your pants, teasing you over top of your panties. His breathing hitched when he felt how wet you were, and he couldn’t help but let out a low rumble.

“Mmm fuck...” he quietly exhaled.

Sliding his fingers under your panties, he could really feel how wet you were. God damn it, it never ceased to turn him on even more than he was.

“What’s wrong baby?” You quietly asked.

“N-nothing...it’s just—god, you’re so wet,” he whined, his fingers pushing into you.

You moaned quietly, the feeling of his fingers prodding into you making you even more wet. 

“mmh—it’s not my fault, Rhysie...it’s yourrrs,” you quietly moaned.

He pinched your nipple with his other hand, both of his hands now occupied with pleasing you. His fingers slowly pushed in and out of you, as he didn’t know what a good pace was. 

“R-Rhys...” you panted.

He stayed silent, stopping his hand movements before speaking,”Yeah babe?”

“Can you fuck me? Please?” You asked, even though you knew you’d be in charge.

Asking was more of a polite thing to do, and you wanted to make sure Rhys was ready. 

“I...Yeah,” he moaned.

You turned around, gently pushing him to the ground, making sure he landed softly. You could barely see his face in the darkness, but it was easy to see that he was staring at you, as his ECHOeye was lit up bright blue. It wasn’t that he was scanning you, it just tended to happen when he was aroused. You’d figured it out a while ago, and you found it quite cute.

“Don’t worry, Rhysie. I’ll be fine,” you reassured him before yanking his boxers down, straddling him now. 

He hesitated before speaking,”I-I know...” he smiled.

You leaned down, kissing him gently, before sliding down onto him. He moaned into your mouth, his hands immediately finding your hips. 

The stretch of him felt so deliciously painful, and you expressed so, as you let out a long, loud moan. He brought one of his hands up to your mouth, covering it as quickly as he could. 

Of course Rhys would be worried you’d get caught, why wouldn’t he be?

You chuckled quietly and continued riding him, pushing your hips down every so often to take him in all the way. 

“G-God fuck...Fuck you feel so good...Love you, I love you so much, f-fuck,” he stuttered, his eyes fluttering closed.

Did he just say—? No, you were hearing things, right? Well...maybe saying it back wasn’t such a bad idea now.

You gently spread kisses across his neck, then his cheeks, and the corners of his mouth.

“I love you too, Rhys.” You smiled, before kissing him deeply.

He moaned out as you kissed him, trying his best to warn you,”I-I’m gonna..”.

You smiled and sped up, your force increasing as well. And then it hit you.

You both reached your peaks at the same time, a loud moan escaping you, while Rhys just let out a high pitched whine of some sort. You thought it was adorable how he’d whine. 

You sat there for a moment, trying to get your breath back. You could hear your heart beating, and started to think about what the hell just happened.

Rhys just told you he loved you. And you told him you loved him. 

“U-um...(y/n)?”

You turned your head toward him, smiling sweetly,”Yeah?”

“I let it slip, i’m sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable. I-I just wanted to tell you, yet I-“

You cut him off, leaning forward to kiss him thoroughly, before pulling back,”Don’t be sorry Rhys. I meant what I said. I love you.” 

You smiled, pressing another kiss to his soft lips. 

Maybe you’d have to throw ideas out like that more often.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading ! i do take requests if you’d like to PM me :)


End file.
